The Suicide of Caillou
by Samracheltang88
Summary: Being tired of being grounded and mistreated all the time, Caillou commits suicide. Sad Story. NOTE: I like Caillou.
1. Chapter 1

The Suicide of Caillou

Disclaimer: I do not own caillou or any of the characters. All belong to PBS.

"Caillou! You're grounded for life!" The voice filled his head. Caillou was curled up against his front door. Tears had ran down his face because crying because of what happened earlier. There were cuts all over his arms because he committed self-injury to relieve himself from the abuse he went through. He was tired of getting grounded or punished for stupid reasons. But they did not ground Rosie at all. 'Why don't they ground Rosie or give her a punishment? All they care is her, but not me.' he thought.

Caillou sniffed as he remembered what happened earlier.

(Flashback)

" _Caillou, you are grounded for life!" Yelled Boris as he, Doris and Rosie were giving Caillou glares. "But Dad! I didn't do anything," sniffed Caillou. "WE DON'T CARE! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" DORIS SCREAMED. Caillou ran upstairs to his room crying._

(End of flashback)

Caillou decided that he had enough of getting grounded and punished for everything. Finally, he had come up with a drastic scheme to end it all.  
He went over to desk table and struggled to write a note. After one hour, he placed the note on the bed, walked over to his window and opened it. Caillou thought about everyone especially his family.

After one minute, Caillou made his jump out of the window and met his demise.

Sometime Later, Boris went up to Caillou's check on him only to find him missing. He looked out of the window and was shocked to see Caillou lying on the ground bleeding all over. "Doris and Rosie! Come here now!" called Boris

"What is it, honey?" asked Doris as she and Rosie ran inside. "Look out of the window!" yelled Boris. Doris and Rosie ran to the window and were shocked to see Caillou dead. "OH NO!" wailed Rosie as she cried into her mother's chest.

"This was our fault," sighed Boris sadly. "We've gone too far with him. We shouldn't have grounded or punish him for stupid reasons." "We did?" gasped Doris as she placed he hand around her husband.

"Yes. We shouldn't have done that. That's what we have got for grounding our son for stupid reasons," replied Boris tearfully.

"Uh, guys?" asked Rosie. She had found the note Caillou had wrote. Boris took the note and he and Doris red it.

 _Dear Mommy and Daddy._

 _I am tired of being in this cold harsh world. Mostly, I am sick of being grounded and mistreated for stupid reasons. You always treat Rosie as if she's a good girl. You don't always treat me nicely. I am leaving because I can't stand this pain anymore. I hope you have a happy life without me._

 _Sincerely, your abused son, Caillou._

Everyone even saw a lot of tear stains all over the note, meaning that Caillou was weeping while writing it. Together, Boris, Doris and Rosie huddled each other in tears.

A few days later, everyone held a funeral for him. They all regretted for mistreating and grounding Caillou and giving Rosie all the attention all the time.

The End


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

What seemed to be hours or days, Caillou blinked his eyes twice. Then, he slowly opened them. He anticipated to be dead after he jumped off from his window.

At first, his vision was blurry. Then, it became crystal clear. "Where am I?" wondered Caillou. Looking around him, he saw himself lying down on some clouds. He was also facing the bluish grey skies. He gazed at his body and was shocked to notice that his wounds have mysteriously healed. The blood was also missing.

Caillou even noticed that he was wearing a white coloured cloak instead of his yellow shirt and blue shorts. Aside with that, there was a shimmering halo above his head and on his back, there were a pair of angel wings.

Caillou was surprised that he was in heaven despite he had committed suicide. As he was walking on the clouds, he saw an angel. "Hi, can you tell me what your name is and how did you die?" asked the angel.

Caillou sighed and said, "My name is Caillou. I committed suicide because my parents ground and abuse me for stupid reasons. They always love Rosie more. Please don't send me to hell for this."  
The angel said, "Don't worry. Even though you committed suicide because you were mistreated, I won't send you to hell for this. You can stay here for the rest of your life.

Caillou was happy when he heard this. He was happy because he had finally escaped his hellish nightmare of being mistreated by his abusive family. He even made new friends who have similar pasts to him. He spent his new happy life in heaven after years of living with his family who made his life a living hell.


End file.
